Ayudando a Sherlock
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Lestrade conoció a Sherlock cuando este tenía problemas con las drogas y tras descubrir su don se prometió así mismo que lo ayudaría a salir de esa.


**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo Deadloss y yo nos retamos. Le pedí que me escribiera un Holmescest y ella a cambio me pidió un fic de Sherlock y Lestrade (tranquilos no son pareja). Espero que sea esto lo que quería, y que le guste...**

* * *

**Ayudando a Sherlock**

Conocí a Sherlock Holmes una noche tras salir de un bar.

Acababa de resolver mi primer caso como inspector y fui a celebrarlo con unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo. Bebí demasiado y salí lo suficientemente tarde como para que no hubiera ningún taxi dando vueltas alrededor. No vivía muy lejos y como era capaz de caminar sin tambalearme demasiado, regresé dando un paseo.

No había recorrido ni un tercio del camino cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Miré a uno de los espejos que había en la fachada y comprobé que era un muchacho joven, de rizos oscuros que vestía vaqueros y una sudadera negra.

No aceleré el paso, tampoco estaba alarmado, podía con un veinteañero, por Dios.

Unos minutos más tarde, el chico me alcanzó y caminó a mi lado. Le miré de reojo, olía fuertemente a ron aunque parecía no estar borracho. O al menos no se le notaba tanto como podía notárseme a mí.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó el joven.

Alcé las cejas sorprendido. La voz del muchacho era grave y pronunciaba las sílabas tan correctamente que hipnotizaba.

—Eh… Sí —acabé respondiendo mientras dirigía la vista en frente.

—Puedo hacerte compañía —susurró el muchacho acariciándome la espalda.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

—Eh… No gracias, no estoy interesado —susurré.

—Oh vamos —dijo el chico llevando una mano hasta mi cintura —. Puedo darte un poco de calor y… Soy muy versátil.

Quizás fue por la elevada tasa de alcohol que tenía en la sangre o porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía con nadie, pero asentí lentamente y lo atraje hacia mi agarrándole por su cintura. Fuimos a mi piso y entramos directamente al dormitorio.

Cuando el chaval se desnudó, me quedé mirándole fijamente. Era muy delgado, el cuerpo era completamente blanco y el escaso vello me hacía preguntarme si tendría la mayoría de edad. Pero estaba pedo y necesitado así que no lo pregunté, me desnudé y lo tumbé en la cama.

No fue el mejor polvo de mi vida, es más, parecía la primera vez de aquel muchacho, aunque no hice preguntas respecto a ello. Nada más acabar, el chico se vistió y me pidió que le diera 100 libras, pero me negué en rotundo. Ni llevaba tanto dinero ni había sido tan bueno como para que se lo mereciera.

Regateamos un poco y acabó aceptado 65 libras. Se fue con rapidez del piso y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Yo me fui a la cama y me tendí en el colchón para echarme un rato.

No me di cuenta hasta el día siguiente de que había perdido el reloj, la cartera y mi teléfono móvil.

Llegué a la comisaría con un cabreo de mil pares de narices, no solo estaba con una resaca impresionante si no que intentaba superar como un niñato me había robado mis pertenencias. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía denunciarle. ¿Cómo explicar que me había llevado a un desconocido a casa y que tras haberme acostado con él le pagué y lo dejé que se fuera corriendo?

Si quería tener algo de respeto debería de quedarme completamente callado. Esa misma tarde me compré otro teléfono y al final de la semana el enfado se me había pasado.

Creí que no volvería a verle, pero me equivoqué.

Un día, mientras estaba contemplando el escenario de un crimen lo vi de lejos. Estaba sentado en una caja de plástico y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que el día que lo vi, aunque había perdido un zapato.

Me acerqué con cautela, sacando el bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, al menos para los demás fingiría que quería interrogarlo.

—Lo que habéis encontrado no os conducir… —le oí decir nada más que me acerqué.

El chico tenía los labios secos, marcadas ojeras y los ojos completamente rojos. Apretaba algo en su mano, probablemente iba colocado hasta las trancas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté mirándole fijamente.

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

—Es tan… Evidente —susurró y abrió un ojo —. Hola de nuevo inspector Lestrade.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo? —pregunté alarmado.

—Lo pone en la identificación —dijo señalándola.

Sentí tanta vergüenza que me la quité y me la guardé en el bolsillo.

—¿Has visto algo? —pregunté moviéndome nervioso en el sitio.

—Sí. A un grupo de ineptos policías poner un escenario patas arriba creyendo que encontrarán algo útil.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—El crimen no se cometió aquí, solo dejaron los cuerpos.

—¿A caso sabes algo?

—Sé observar.

—Observar… ¿Y cómo diantres sabes que lo colocaron si solo observaste? ¿Eh? —pregunté a la defensiva —. No tendrás algo que ver…

—Oh por Dios —gruñó el chico —. Estoy lo suficientemente puesto para no poder cometer un crimen, pero mis sentidos aumentan y te puedo asegurar que por la colocación de los cadáveres que estos fueron dejado aquí.

Le miré fijamente unos segundos antes de regresar los ojos al escenario.

—Devuélveme el reloj, la cartera y el móvil —le pedí en un gruñido.

El chico se rió.

—Lo siento, ya no los tengo.

—¿Cómo que ya no los tiene?

—Los vendí. No me dieron mucho pero al menos alcancé a las 100 libras que quería.

—¿Y para que querías ese dinero? —pregunté —. ¿Para drogas?

—Es evidente, sí —dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se guardaba lo que tuviera en la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

Solté un gruñido de desesperación, me di la vuelta y regresé al escenario del crimen. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con un maldito yonki, mejor volver al trabajo y hacer algo útil. Al día siguiente, cuando la autopsia fue concluida, me di cuenta que el muchacho tenía razón. El asentamiento de sangre en la parte trasera del cuerpo indicaba que no habían estado en aquel lugar.

Me sentí tan frustrado que me volví a emborrachar, aunque esta vez en casa. No quería arriesgar a meterme en problemas de nuevo.

Durante los dos meses siguientes me lo encontré en cada escenario del crimen al que fui. Siempre estaba alrededor, algunas veces más colocado que otras y siempre con la misma ropa. Cuando me veía me hacía algún gesto para que me acercara pero siempre los ignoraba.

Un día, harto de que no le hicieran caso, comenzó a gritar a todo el personal oficial diciendo donde tenían que buscar y yo, que estaba hasta las narices de él, le detuve. Le intenté convencer de que no podía ir gritando a los policías detalles puntillosos del caso pues todo el mundo se pensaría que era el quien cometía los crímenes.

Pero no me prestó atención, intentó convencerme de que volviera a tener otro encuentro con él a cambio de que no lo detuviera, pero era obvio que no volvería a caer así que, tras tomarle las huellas lo registré para coger su cartera.

"Sherlock Holmes, 6 de enero de 1980"

Era tan joven como creía, me mordí el labio un poco molesto conmigo mismo por no haber caído en la cuenta antes.

Cuando lo hube encerrado en una celda, me senté frente a él tras las rejas.

—Oye —le dije —. Mira, tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Dejar las drogas, de presentarte en las escenas de los crímenes…

—La policía de Scotland Yard son una panda de ineptos. No sabrían diferenciar una huella de una mancha.

—¿Y tú puedes hacerlo mejor? —pregunté alzando las cejas.

—Sí.

—Eres un drogadicto, no creas que alguien como tú posea conocimientos sobre la investigación policial o algún método de observación.

Sherlock contuvo una carcajada y ladeó la cabeza.

—Gente común, la gente común sois idiotas… —susurró.

—Demuéstramelo —dije cruzándome de brazos mientras le miraba.

Y lo hizo.

Adivinó mi vida al completo solo guiándose por deducciones que había hecho tras observarme. No solo averiguó que de pequeño había sido un maldito trasto, sino también que me había divorciado recientemente por ser un cornudo y que mi adquisición económica no era demasiado buena debido a que la mayoría de mis artículos eran de segunda mano.

—Dios —susurré.

—Puedes insultarme cuando quieras —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Insultarte? —dije sorprendido —. Ha sido escalofriante. En el buen sentido.

—¿Existe lo escalofriante en el buen sentido?

—Me refiero a que has averiguado todo eso de mí solo observando. Y me parece algo increíble.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —le dije sorprendido —. ¿Por qué no montas algo privado? Siendo tan bueno…

Sherlock solo suspiró y se acomodó en el banco.

—¿Por qué no dejas las drogas? —pregunté —. Tu don es… Demasiado increíble.

—Mi don se intensifica al usar las drogas.

—Pero es peligroso, podría matarte.

—Necesito las drogas, necesito huir.

—¿Huir? ¿De qué?

—Ya lo verás —murmuró el chico antes de cerrar los ojos.

No le pregunté nada más y me moví a mi despacho ligeramente intrigado pues no entendía a lo que se refería. Horas más tarde, llegó un señor trajeado, llamado Mycroft Holmes que instaba ver a su hermano menor antes de sacarlo de allí.

Bajé con él a los calabozos y fue cuando entendí porque Sherlock necesitaba las drogas.

Su hermano lo trató como si fuera un trapo, hablándole y degradándole a tal estado que hubiera hecho llorar a cualquiera. Pero Sherlock simplemente lo miraba sin parpadear, sin afectarse.

Pero cuando el hombre se volvió el gesto de Sherlock fue de derrota total. Fue solo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta. Fue cuando sentí compasión por él y pensé que tal vez no era un mal muchacho.

Y fue cuando decidí ayudarle.

Lo dejé vivir en mi casa mientras luchaba contra adicción y tengo que decir que no era fácil. Sherlock no solo usaba las drogas para huir del mundo, también las usaba por diversión, para combatir el aburrimiento, etc. En definitiva, era un adicto y aquello no iba a ser fácil.

Tuvimos peleas a las que llegamos a las manos. Incluso acabé en el hospital por su culpa, pero nunca me rendí. Sherlock era brillante y no me podía dar por vencido.

Con el paso de las semanas, el joven se dio cuenta de que contra más tiempo estaba lúcido, más probabilidades había de que lo dejara participar en los casos por mucho que se quejaran los demás policías.

Y así fue como Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba las drogas para escapar, solo su trabajo, y eso iba a tenerlo siempre.

Cinco años después, puedo decir orgulloso que Sherlock Holmes ha dejado las drogas.

Excepto el tabaco, no sé cómo puñetas dejar que fume.

**FIN**


End file.
